


I Like These Shades

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Tony is possessive, peter is a minx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: okay so idk you’ve probably done this already but like after seeing tom in those glasses as the ffh event in bali like i need some starker smut with like peter wearing glasses. idk maybe like sweet nerdy peter and CEO stark idk but damn





	I Like These Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet this time. Peter is 18 ish, and interning for SI.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks as he goes into the room. “You called for me?”

Tony smirks. “Yes, close the door please.” 

Peter blushes and nods, closing the door behind him. He walks over, smirking now. “Oh Mr. Stark, it’s naughty to distract me when I’m working.” He teases.

Tony hums and scoots his chair back, allowing Peter to fall into his lap. “It’s naughty to be walking around like that. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Peter hums and grinds his ass down against Tony’s. “Oh? You think I’m pretty?” He bats his eyelashes. 

Tony hums and holds peter’s hips. “’course I do, sweetheart.”

Peter smirks and pulls Tony’s glasses off his face, and puts them on himself. “How about now, daddy? Am I still pretty now?”

Tony swears his heart stopped beating. He croaks out, “No, not pretty anymore. God damn hot, dirty, gorgeous, fucking sinful-”

Peter giggles and kisses Tony on the lips, then his nose, then his forehead. “You spoil me with compliments.”

“I’ll spoil you with dick too, if you get your pants off.”

Peter tsks and stands up. “But daddy, I just have so much work to do! I don’t have time to take my pants off.” He smiles evilly at Tony an walks to the door, glasses still on his face. “Thank you for my present, daddy,” He blows him a kiss before he leaves. 

Tony groans and puts his head on his desk. Peter is so getting throat fucked when they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
